Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored!
by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: It's Harry's birthday but he can't be arsed with the party. His Fiancee is rubbing shoulders with anyone and everyone, barely even noticing her man is hidden away. A certain blonde wants to distract him. *Based on the Ariana Grande song of the same name*


**Hi everyone!**

**This is the first part of a new one-shot series, I have a couple already written and will try to post one a week, maybe even sooner. Basically I was listening to Ariana Grande and a few of the songs threw plot bunnies at me and I decided to write them. They will have a few different pairings & won't all be including the smex.**

**I hope you enjoy it and stick with my brain's ramblings!**

**Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored**

After Voldemort fell, Wizarding Britain fell into a state of constant celebration. The Ministry found any excuse to hold ball upon ball. After so many years, they no longer had the threat of a Dark Lord looming over their heads. Most of the Death Eaters had been caught and the ones who hadn't had gone completely underground, preferring to hide away and live than be caught and either imprisoned for life or worse, given the Kiss. Some of the balls that they held included the Annual Celebration of the fall of Voldemort, the Celebration of lives lost at the Battle of Hogwarts and also a ball honouring the Golden Trio, which was held annually on Halloween; they day the trio was formed. Honestly, they found any excuse to get dressed up and waltz around the ballroom.

One such excuse was the annual birthday party for Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. For Harry, it was nice at first, but now that he was twenty-five, he just wanted to spend his birthday with whoever he chose to, on his terms. He had had enough. So that's how he found himself in the Ministry Ballroom on 31st July, disillusioned in a secluded corner of the bar. He had made a deal with the barman to keep supplying the drinks and should anyone ask if he had seen Harry, he would point them in the wrong direction to the complete other side of the room.

Harry sat and observed the crowd. He could see Hermione and Ron dancing in the middle of the floor, laughing together. Kingsley was being the ever gracious host, shaking hands with anyone who entered the room or demanded attention. Ginny was making her way around the room, stopping for photos and interviews as much as she could. Ginny Weasley, star player of the Holyhead Harpies and fiancée of Harry Potter was thoroughly in demand and she revelled in it. So much that it was her fiancé's birthday and she had barely seen him. In fact, she had barely seen him at all. She was always away training, playing a match or touring the country. When she was back, she found herself booking up interview after interview, both about her career and the upcoming wedding.

At first, the lack of contact had upset Harry but after a while, it just became normal to him. He liked the quiet. After a few years as an Auror, Harry found himself rocketed to the top of the chain and had a much less action packed work life anymore. He was rarely in the field, he had his own office and he could happily work through everything by himself. He had got comfortable. After work, he would go home, cook for himself and then relax with any remaining paperwork in front of the television.

He had managed to stay hidden from the masses for 2 hours, once the obligatory "Happy Birthday" was sung to him and he had blown out his candles up on the stage. He couldn't remember how many drinks he had consumed when he suddenly felt a presence behind him.

"Hiding from your fans?" The familiar voice drawled.

Harry turned around and came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, you know me. I love the spotlight," he replied, calling for the barman to refill his and Draco's glasses.

"Your girlfriend sure does," Draco remarked, watching Ginny pose for yet another picture.

"Fiancée, Malfoy," Harry corrected.

"Whatever."

Harry signed, taking another sip of his drink, "She's in her element here."

Draco nodded, "And you're not."

Harry shook his head and went back to his drink. They sat together in comfortable silence for a while just drinking. After a while, Draco couldn't take anymore. He placed his glass down and adjusted the disillusion charm so that it would cover them both. He then placed his hand on Harry's thigh and leaned in close.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry's breath hitched at the contact.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. You've managed to stay hidden for this long, what's the problem?" Draco smirked, noticing that Harry didn't try and remove the hand from his thigh. "She's not right for you."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"It's obvious. She craves the spotlight. You want nothing more than for the spotlight to turn off. I see the papers. If you are together, she is practically dragging you around with that disgusting smile on her face. I know you don't want to be there."

"Opposites attract, Malfoy," Harry insisted.

"Not that much, Potter. Speaking of attraction. I know she doesn't do it for you. Look at her."

Harry turned on his stool and had a proper look at his fiancée. She did look beautiful, there was no denying it. Her floor length emerald ball gown clung to her every curve perfectly. Her training kept her body in amazing condition. When he looked at her, though, he didn't really feel anything. She was just a pretty woman. They hadn't been intimate in a long time, thanks to Ginny's schedule. And thinking about it, Harry wasn't sure that he would be able to now. Sure, she was attractive, but his love for her had fizzled away a long time ago.

Draco looked on as the realisation flitted across Harry's face. Draco had been watching for a long time, knowing that Harry was alone most of the time. He had spent so long trying to find the right moment to make his move. He had wanted Harry since school and they had even had a moment or two together during their eighth year at Hogwarts. The chemistry between them was incredible and Draco craved more. He returned the hand to Harry's thigh, delighting in the noise Harry made as Draco increased his grip slightly.

Draco moved his hand slowly up Harry's thigh and brushed against his manhood, making it instantly twitch in response. "She doesn't make you feel like this, does she?"

Harry shook his head, his body was betraying him and he couldn't deny the man at all. Since they had left school, all he could think about was the blond haired man who was fondling him in public. He spent years trying to avoid him, sure he would be able to get over it, but here and now, he couldn't restrain himself. This man lit a fire inside him that no woman ever could.

"I've spent years thinking about this, Harry. I'd remember what we had, then I'd realise she's right there and I'm at home like, 'damn, this ain't fair.'" Draco shuffled himself closer to Harry, letting his breath linger on the other man's neck. Draco grinned as Harry's body shuddered, "But now, I know the truth. You act all innocent. Please! I know you're thinking about it. She's right there and now you're like, 'damn, she can't compare.'"

Harry finally found his voice, "Draco, I..." Just about. His breath caught in his throat as Draco pressed his lips to his neck lightly.

"How about we get out of here? I'm bored." Draco placed his hand in Harry's and started playing with his fingers.

"Draco, I can't go anywhere. Ginny would know I've gone somewhere. We have to leave together."

Draco snorted, "Don't lie to me. Everyone knows that the Harpies have a match first thing tomorrow morning. If I could guess, she will be travelling back there tonight."

"Draco, I can't leave before Ginny, she's…"

"Oh, just break up with your girlfriend, I'm bored! I want to get out of here. You know you want that too!" Draco watched Harry's mouth gaping like a fish, "Scared, Potter?"

As Harry struggled to find a comeback, Draco looked over the crowd and noticed that Ginny was looking around, obviously trying to find Harry. He let the charm around them drop and took a few steps away from the raven haired man.

Ginny made a beeline for her fiancé and immediately began making little apologies as she is leaving to go back to get ready for her match tomorrow.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish I could stay with you longer, I just really need to get back and rest up for tomorrow. I had a great time with you. I'll see you soon." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to the cloakroom before leaving the party.

Harry stared at the door that she had just exited through. He didn't notice Draco get close to him again until the blond man made him nearly jump out of his skin. "I guess she's good for something, after all."

Harry turned to the man and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"Well, now I can go home," he smirked. "And you will follow me. You're still keyed into the wards, I'll see you there once you've said your goodbyes." And with that, Draco made his way out of the ballroom and to the apparition point.

Harry smiled lightly and got off of his stool and started his rounds of the room, saying goodbye to everyone that mattered. He quickly found himself on the doorstep of the Malfoy city apartment. After the war, Draco refused to return to the Manor and set himself up in the city apartment. During eighth year, when Harry & Draco first discovered their… whatever it was, they had spent weekends and holidays here together giving into their deepest desires. Harry took a deep breath and let himself in. The house elf greeted him, took his outer robes and let him know that her master was in his bedroom.

Harry gave his thanks and made the familiar walk to the bedroom. His heart hammered in his chest as he neared the door. He stood for a few moments with his hand on the door handle, trying to calm his breathing before he made his way into the room. It looked exactly the same as it did those years ago. Everything was cream, making the large room incredibly light and airy. Draco was standing on his balcony looking out over London. Harry walked straight out and took his place next to him, accepting the offered drink.

After a little while of standing still in companionable silence, looking out over the River Thames, Draco decided to make his way behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, squeezing lightly. Harry placed his glass on the edge of the balcony and held onto Draco's arms as the blond haired man began to pepper kisses on his neck. Harry moved his head to the side to allow better access and gripped the edge of the balcony as Draco's hands ran down his front and over the crotch of his trousers.

"I bet you've missed this," Draco whispered as he undid Harry's trousers, slipping his hand in and gripping the man's hardening cock and giving it a few strokes.

Harry's knees buckled as Draco's ministrations continued, "Of course I have. It's been too long," he breathed, letting go of the edge of the balcony and turning around.

They gazed at each other for a few moments before their lips crashed together, each trying to devour the other as though it was their last meal. It was a clash of tongue and teeth as every bit of pent up desire was finally being set free. After a few minutes, Draco pulled back, making Harry whine a little. The blond smirked as he lowered himself to his knees, pulling his partner's trousers and pants down. Harry gasped as the cold night air hit his lower body.

Draco noticed the shiver and chuckled, wrapping his hand around Harry's straining cock, "I better warm this up," he smirked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the head before taking it into his mouth.

Harry let out a strangled groan as he felt his cock filling Draco's warm mouth. He leaned himself back against the balcony, unable to hold himself up whilst the blond man before him began bobbing his head at a painful pace. Draco could take most of it in, and used his hand to cover the rest as he kept going, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Draco suddenly relaxed his throat and slowly took all of Harry into his mouth and down his throat. The dark haired man gripped the blond hair below him and cried out, "Fuck! Draco… God when did... you learn to do that?! Holy shit!" The feeling of his cock right down Draco's throat sent Harry wild, pulling the man off his cock with a pop. Harry kicked off his shoes and trousers, never taking his eyes off of the man sprawled slightly on the floor. "When I cum," he breathed, "my cock will be buried in that arse of yours."

Draco whimpered at the thought and watched as the man in front of him stripped off the rest of his clothes off and tossed them to the ground. Draco's mouth watered as he watched the man's muscles ripple with every move. Despite being behind a desk, Harry was still an adonis. Draco quickly stood and ran his hands over every inch of skin he could get to.

"I need you now," he whispered.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. Get your clothes off and bend over that bed."

Draco wasted no time banishing his clothes with his wand and doing as he was told. He went to the foot of the bed and bent himself over the edge, presenting his arse as high as he could. Harry stalked forward slowly, and came to a stop right behind Draco. With both hands, he kneaded the porcelain globes in front of him, pulling them apart to see the hole that he would be fucking any moment.

"You have the most perfect arse, Draco. Has anyone ever told you that?" He asked as he knelt down coming eye level with the man's arse.

"You've told me that a few...AH!" Draco cried out as Harry's tongue swiped over his hole before pushing straight past the ring of muscles over and over again, Draco whimpered and cried as he pushed back onto the man's face, fucking himself on the man's tongue. The movement made him rub his own cock against the bed, fucking the matress, the friction paired with the hot wet tongue stretching him had him gripping the bed sheets and screaming Harry's name as he came, spurting ribbons of cum on the bed.

Harry pulled back and cast a quick lubrication charm on his hand, giving himself a couple of quick stroke before lining himself up at Draco's still quivering hole, pushing in slowly until all of his cock is buried. Draco whimpered as he felt himself be stretched to the max. Harry was by no means small in any sense of the word and it had been a while since Draco had had anyone close to his size back there. Harry stayed still for a few moments to allow Draco to adjust to the intrusion, pushing the man into his own puddle of cum. Draco would usually make a comment but this time, he was already too far gone to care.

Eventually Draco nodded, letting Harry know he could carry on, and carry on he did. Harry leaned forward and gripped Draco's hair, pulling it and arching his back and painfully slamming his cock into the ready arse before him. It had been so long since Harry had had it this good that he knew he wouldn't last long at all. Harry kept up the brutal pace, slamming the head of his cock straight in to that little bundle of nerves that reduced Draco to a screaming mess. As he felt his orgasm get closer, Harry let go of Draco's hair and threw the man forward before grabbing onto his hips and fucking the man hard enough to bruise. He could feel Draco's starting to spasm around him and gave a few last thrusts before he came hard and deep, filling Draco with everything he had. Harry collapsed on top of the man, his cock falling out of Draco's arse, cum dribbling out with it.

"You aren't the most dainty of things, Potter. Care to get off me?" Draco mumbled into the mattress.

Harry laughed, "Most of my cum is still in your arse and we're back to last names, eh?" He got up and crawled up the bed to lay down properly.

Draco crawled up and joined him, laying on his side. "I won't be able to sit properly tomorrow, so yes, we are back to last names, Potter."

"Oh well, I think it's sexy when you call me by my last name. Reminds me of all the sexual tension we had back at school," Harry winked.

Draco smiled, "I forgot to say, Happy Birthday."

"Very happy indeed. Thanks Draco." Harry leaned down for a kiss, which was quickly reciprocated.

Draco pulled back and looked at Harry as seriously as he could whilst covered in both of their cum, "No one's as fun as you, Potter. Break up with your girlfriend, 'cause I'm bored."


End file.
